Ian's Secret (?) -xover w/Roswell mainly Zan
by Inquisitive1
Summary: Sara Pezzini meets a teenage girl who reminds her of her stalker Ian Nottingham. Semi Crossover with Roswell
1. Disclaimer

Title: Ian's Secret (Tentative title)  
Author: Inquisitive1  
Email: Inquisitive1@angelfire.com  
Rating: PG13  
Distribution: Sooner or later at my site http://www.angelfire.com/tv/inqstive1sfanfiction  
Disclaimer: I own only the characters not on a show. My first Witchblade fic  
Summary: Sara Pezzini meets a teenage girl who reminds her of her stalker Ian Nottingham. Semi Crossover with Roswell  
Note: // Images // 


	2. Chapters 1 and 2

Note: // Images //   
______________  
Chapter 1  
New York City: Spring 2002  
Detective Sara Pezzini walks down the street bumping into a figure. "Oh sorry" she mutters looking down to see a dark haired teenager staring at her. "Hey" she smiles  
The girl moves away almost frightened she runs down the street  
Sara looks down to see her bracelet hiss 'Damn thing' she thinks turning to see if she can find the girl.  
Sixteen year old Anai runs around the corner away from the cop her inborn instincts knowing who the woman is. 'Supernatural.' "Shit" she mutters her mind flashing over images  
// A glove with a blade on the end.  
The woman dodging bullets.  
Arguing with a dark haired man. //  
Anai shakes her head "Stop" she mutters trying to end the images.  
"Hey kid" Sara calls finding the dark haired teen in the alley  
Anai looks at the cop "What?"  
"Are you OK?" Pez asks  
Anai moves away from the woman "Yeah fine."  
"I get this feeling you aren't being honest with me."  
"Not fond of cops." Anai says moving past the woman  
"Not many people are" Pez smiles "Names Pezzini."  
Anai looks at her "I know"  
"How do you know?"  
Anai takes off disappearing in the crowd. she goes in search of her best friend/lover/protector.  
  
That afternoon  
Sara enters her office removing her jacket  
"Hello Lady Sara"  
Sara jumps at the sound of the familiar voice "Damn it Ian one of these days your going to give me a heart attack" she says closing the door to her office. "What are you here for? Give me another vague warning?"  
"The girl you spoke with... where is she?"  
"I didn't get her address." Sara retorts "And stop stalking me."  
"I am protecting you." Ian replies  
"Nottingham why are you here?" Sara demands annoyed  
Ian bows his head "Find the girl. She can answer many questions."  
Sara stares at him "How am I supposed to find her?"  
Ian reaches out touching the bracelet. "The Witchblade will lead her to you." he looks away "I have to go"  
"Ian why would this lead her to me?"  
"It will show you." Ian says walking out the door  
Sara stares after the enigma 'What am I going to do with him?' she shakes her head turning to her paperwork.  
  
Chapter 2  
That Night: Anai and Zan's place  
"You OK babe?" Zan asks finding Anai staring out the window of their bedroom.  
Anai tilts her head back to look at him "She knows my father."  
"You saw that?"  
"Mmm" she nods "I'm scared"  
"Of what?"  
"I haven't seen my father since I was five or six. Momma always told me he was different. That his work is why we had to stay away from him."  
" 'nai its OK."  
"Momma said his boss was a jerk who would do anything to take me from her." she shivers involuntarily  
" 'nai nothin' will seperate us."  
"Promise?"  
"I promise" he kisses her temple "how are you feelin'?"  
"My stomach and head still hurt from being so close to the Witchblade" she sighs turning she wraps her arms around him rubbing her cheek against his chest.  
"Lets get you to bed." Zan picks her up carrying her over to the bed he lays her down pulling the covers up.  
As he starts to move away Anai grabs his hand "Stay?"  
"For a little while. I have to get to work."  
Anai nods "I know" she yawns "I wish you didn't have to work tonight"  
"I know but I'm close by if you need me."  
"I love you my King" she says sleepily  
"And I you my Queen" he smiles kissing her neck.  
  
Just before dawn  
Zan enters the bedroom concerned when he doesn't find Anai awake to greet him. 'She usually wakes up.' he shakes his head 'Must be exhausted.' he sits on the edge of the bed leaning down to kiss her forehead. He frowns "She's burning up" he mutters touching her forehead. "Anai come on babe wake up" he says taking her hand he winces his mind receiving images  
//A dark haired man watching over a woman sleeping.  
The man being beaten by another man with silver/blond hair//  
"FATHER" Anai cries out curling up she clutches her stomach  
"Anai come on your dreamin' babe" Zan says worried  
Anai opens her eyes looking at him hazily "Zan"  
" 'nai I need you to stay awake"  
"Zan" she drifts back to sleep  
"Anai come on don't do this babe"  
//The cop wearing the Witchblade healing Anai//  
"The cop." Zan sighs "OK babe I guess we'll give it some time... if need be we'll go to the cop's place" he runs his fingers through his spiked locks.  
  
Early evening: Sara's Apartment  
"I'm coming I'm coming" Sara calls sleepily "Nottingham if that's you I swear" Sara trails off as she pulls open the door to find a tall man with piercings and spiked hair cradling the young woman from the day before in his arms "What the...? Who are you?"  
"She needs your help... or that things help" Zan nods at the Witchblade "I can't heal her like this."  
Sara steps aside letting the man enter "Why don't you just take her to the hospital?"  
"Too many questions" Zan answers setting Anai on the couch. "Anai is my life and my responsibility... I ain't gonna take her anywhere that can result in her being taken from me."  
Sara nods moving closer she touches the girl's forehead "She's burning up... why do you think this can heal her?" she nods at the Witchblade "How do you know about it?"  
"I know what she knows."  
"What's your name?"  
"Zan"  
"Let's see what we can do" Sara allows the Witchblade to activate putting her hand against Anai's forehead. She gasps as the images hit blurring together but the last images sticking out the most  
//Anai hugging a man's legs "Daddy"  
Sara's eyes move up to see the figure's face 'Ian?!'  
Ian's eyes meet Sara's then he looks down at the child//  
Sara pulls back staring at the young woman  
"You saw it didn't you" Zan says looking at the cop knowingly  
"She's... she's his daughter"  
"Mmm" Zan nods crouching beside the couch he touches Anai's cheek "do you know where he is?" Zan asks softly  
"He's probably outside" Sara replies  
Anai blinks hazily through her fever "Zan?"  
"Hey 'nai."  
She holds her arms out  
Zan picks her up settling on the couch with Anai against his chest "Sleep my Queen" he whispers against her hair. After a moment he looks at the cop seeing the faraway expression. "I need to speak with him."  
Hearing the tone Sara snaps out of her thoughts "Why?" she asks suspiciously  
"Because I need to know somethings... like why she gets the visions of that thing." he nods at the Witchblade.  
"She gets visions of the other wielders?"  
Zan nods "Its getting harder for me to protect her from them."  
"Give me a sec. I'll see if he's out there" she nods at the window. She makes her way to the bedroom opening the window looking down and up she doesn't find Ian sitting on the fire escape. She sighs leaving the window open for him to enter. "He'll show up sooner or later" she says returning to the livingroom.  
"Her fever's gone down some" Zan says "thanks"  
Sara nods "What did you mean by you couldn't heal her?"  
"Its a long story" Zan hedges  
"Know the feeling." Sara says warily  
"You should keep your window closed Lady Sara."  
Sara looks up to see Ian walk down the steps "About time you showed up" she says annoyed  
Ian stops in his tracks seeing the teen sleeping on the couch. "Anai" he says softly his voice and eyes showing his surprise and concern  
"Zan that's Ian."  
Zan looks at Ian then at Anai "She's pretty much unconscious."  
"What happened?" Ian asks  
"Ask that thing" Zan says annoyed "lately its caused her numerous nightmares." he nods at the Witchblade  
"It hasn't caused any to me" Sara says "other than the normal."  
"Its in her blood." Ian says  
"How so?"  
Ian looks at Sara then at his daughter "Anai born just over nine months after he forced me to wear the Blade."  
"So the Witchblade still had some lasting effects on you that ended up in Anai."  
"Yes." Ian's eyes narrow looking at the young man holding his daughter. He like Sara sensing Zan's power "Who are you?"  
Zan looks the older man over also seeing the ruthless power in his dark eyes "Nothing you need to know about right now."  
"Why did you seek out Sara?" Ian asks  
"Anai was sick... I couldn't take her to the hospital and I saw this place. So here we are."  
"Where is Hope?" Ian asks  
Zan looks down at Anai cuddled against him "She's dead"  
Ian closes his eyes "How did she die?"  
"Protecting us." Zan answers "I wasn't strong enough to stop him."  
"Who?" Sara asks  
"One of my enemies."  
"Where is this person?" Ian demands his voice hard  
Zan looks at his love's father his royal air beginning to show "Who he is and where doesn't concern you at this time. I will deal with him in my own way when the time comes." he looks at Sara "Beware if that is as powerful as it feels you will find yourself in some trouble... bigger than anything you've ever seen." he looks at Anai "I'm only here for your help... I can't stop the images from appearing... or even slow them down. They are getting worse."  
"The Witchblade is showing itself to her." Ian explains "I do not know how it can be stopped or slowed."  
"Would Irons?" Sara asks  
"He could but I promised Hope that Irons would have no contact with Anai. I am not going back on that promise."  
"This is a promise you're going to have to go back on" Zan says "Hope would understand."  
"You do not understand what it is like to be under his thumb" Ian says  
"I am not going to lose Anai. Either you help me or I take her there" Zan says his eyes hardening "Anai is all I have left and whatever is causing this in the end will result in her death or worse."  
"The worse is Irons." Ian says  
"Not for me. Or for her. The worst is being seperated." Zan says his heart breaking at the thought of losing Anai.  
"Ian I don't trust Irons either but I think he's right. I saw some of what she sees. They are what I see. She's a kid... who knows how much her mind can handle."  
"I'm going to have to tell him about her." Ian says staring at the floor. "He is not going to be happy." Ian winces inwardly at the thought of his punishment for not telling his Master about Anai  
"No he's not but who cares... he might have answers that can help them." Sara says  
Ian reluctantly nods "I will take you there."  
Zan nods "Thanks."  
"We should go... I have been gone far too long."  
Sara touches Ian's arm "Ian your doing what's best... for both of you."  
"I hope so... for her sake." he looks at Zan standing with Anai cradled in his arms. "Are you sure about this?"  
Zan looks at Anai then back at Ian "It has to be done. I would prefer to not do this but her life and perhaps her sanity is at stake."  
Ian nods walking out the door  
Zan looks at Sara "Thank you"  
"Your welcome. If you or Anai need anything let me know."  
Zan nods walking out the door. 


	3. Chapters 3 and 4

Chapter 3  
Irons Estate  
Ian enters the study with Zan right behind.  
"Ian where have you been?" Irons demands before noticing the younger man he walks down the stairs then puts on his most charming smile  
Zan's instincts hit high he tightens his arms around Anai.  
"Ian why didn't you tell me we were having guests?"  
Ian stares at the floor "Anai is connected with the Witchblade... it is having an effect on her."  
"Welcome to my home" Irons smiles at the man "I'm Kenneth Irons"  
"Zan Antar"  
"Welcome Mr Antar. And this is Anai?" he nods at the young woman sleeping in Zan's arms  
Zan nods remaining alert and wary of the older man  
Irons goes to his desk pushing the intercomm button "Dr Immo I need to speak with you."  
A moment later a man enters "Yes Kenneth?"  
"We have a guest who needs your attention."  
"What happened?" Dr Immo asks looking at the young man  
"Fever." Zan replies  
"Come this way and I'll check her out."  
As the three leave the study Irons lashes out stricking Ian across the face. "What were you thinking bringing strangers here?" he snarls his anger apparent.  
Ian barely flinches at the hit his eyes glued to the floor "Anai needs your help"  
"Who is she Ian? Why does she need my help?"  
Ian lifts his head glances momentarily at Irons "She is my daughter."  
Hearing that Irons stares at Ian "WHAT?!" he yells  
In the exam room Zan lifts his head hearing the yell  
"Ignore that... he's always yelling at Ian over something." Dr Immo says seeing the young man's action. "Now what led to this fever?"  
"I'm not sure... I came home from work this morning and she was sick... I had hoped she would be well by this evening but" Zan shakes his head  
In the study Ian is on the floor trying to catch his breath  
"A child?! You had a child and did not tell me?!" Irons yells  
"I am sorry Master."  
Irons grabs Ian's hair pulling hard forcing Ian to look at him "Who is the child's mother?"  
"Her name was Hope"  
"What did you mean she is connected to the Witchblade?"  
"Anai was born just nine months after..."  
"She carries some of the memories" Irons finishes  
Ian nods "Yes. She needs your help"  
"Why should I help her?"  
Ian lifts his head "She can not stop the memories, the dreams."  
"Interesting." Irons looks at Ian thoughtfully "I could help her... to at least understand what is in her mind. Why don't we go see how our guests are doing."  
Ian silently follows his Master to the lab. They enter to find Anai sitting up staring at Zan her eyes obviously furious.  
  
  
I had no choice. I would do anything for you 'nai.   
"Don't give me that puppydog look" Anai says angrily "I'm still pissed off" she groans "Damn it why do you have to be so hot"  
Zan smiles reaches into his pocket pulling out a bag of Skittles "Then I bet you don't want these"  
"You know bribery isn't always going to work on me mister"  
"You can't resist candy"  
Anai groans grabbing the pack  
"Nope gotta say it" Zan smirks holding the candy away  
"Fine Zan's da man." she reaches around grabbing the candy. "I'm still mad."  
"What ever you say dollface"  
"Glad to see you are feeling better" Irons says finally speaking  
Anai looks at the man immediately knowing who he is her eyes narrow "Well if it isn't the egomaniacal billionaire."  
Zan shakes his head "Ignore her she's in one of her moods."  
"I have been called worse" Irons chuckles  
  
  
"Kenneth why don't you wait to have a long talk with Anai. She needs some rest." Dr Immo says  
Irons nods mentally scowling "Ian why don't you show our guests to their rooms. We can talk tomorrow."  
Ian gestures to the door.  
Zan helps Anai off the table putting his arm around her shoulders "Come on sweets" he gives Irons a thankful nod over Anai's head following Ian out the door.  
"Ian make our guests comfortable and then return to the study" Irons orders  
"As you wish" Ian nods closing the doors behind them. "This way" he turns on his heel leading them down the hallway.  
"So this is what you've been doing all these years" Anai states  
Ian nods  
  
Anai squeezes Zan's hand I know   
Ian remains silent observing the couples reaction to each other as he leads them upstairs to the guest room. "I take it you would like to share a room."  
"Whatevers fine. Its easier for me to keep an eye on her."  
Ian nods opening a door he turns on a light "There is some clothing in the closet and dresser you both should be able to find something that fits. The bathroom is over there. Would you like something to eat? I can have someone bring something up."  
Zan looks at Anai shaking his head to find her fast asleep on the bed. "No thanks."  
Ian nods "If you need something to eat the number for the kitchen is 211. Breakfast is at 8 if you would like to join Mr Irons."  
"If she's feeling well enough then we'll join you."  
"If you need Dr Immo his number is 711." Ian says moving to the door he glances at Anai  
Zan seeing the look on Ian's face speaks "Don't worry man she just needs some sleep and then she'll be ready to talk."  
Ian nods "I hope so" he walks out of the room closing the door behind him.  
Zan looks at Anai "Better get you comfy babe"  
  
Study  
Ian enters the study to find Irons standing before the fireplace  
"How are our guests?"  
"In their room" Ian replies staring at the floor  
Irons turns around looking at Ian "Care to explain why you did not inform me of the girl's existence?"  
"Her mother did not want me too."  
"You serve me Ian" Irons says striking Ian in the side  
Ian flinches "Yes Master"  
"What else are you hiding from me?" Irons demands  
"Nothing Master" Ian says  
"Better not be."  
  
Upstairs  
Zan strips down to his boxers crawling in beside Anai kissing her shoulder "I love you my Queen" Zan whispers  
"And I you my King" she says sleepily  
  
Chapter 4  
Morning  
Anai rolls over to see Zan sleeping beside her. She smiles stroking his cheek.  
Zan smiles nuzzling into her touch  
"Good morning my King" she leans forward kissing him lightly  
Zan lifts his brow "That's my good morning kiss?" he pulls her head down swiping his tongue across her lower lip causing her to moan  
I love your tongue ring   
I know he kisses her his tongue thrusting into her mouth.  
Anai moans pulling Zan atop her digging her fingers in his shoulders "Mmm"  
  
Later  
"Babe don't ya think we should go down for breakfast?" Zan asks running his hand down Anai's bare stomach tugging lightly on the silver bar piercing of her navel. "You should speak with your father."  
Anai groans "I know"  
"Come on 'nai get up."  
Anai gets out of bed walking naked across the floor   
"Of course" he smirks following her into the bathroom  
  
20 mins later  
"I'm glad you both could join us." Irons says noticing the two enter the diningroom. "I hope you both had a good nights sleep."  
"Fine." Anai nods  
"Have a seat" Irons gestures to the chairs glancing at Ian who moves out of the room "Anai Ian informed me that you have some of the Witchblade memories."  
"Yeah" Anai shrugs watching the man cautiously "Causes major pain. It started going surround sound lately."  
A servant sets full plates of food infront of them  
"Thanks" Zan grins at the woman "Any chance you have some Tobasco Sauce?"  
The woman looks at Irons  
"Whatever our guests need" Irons gestures  
"I will get it for you" the woman nods walking away  
"Thanks" Zan nods  
"Zan likes Tobasco just to warn you he puts it on everything."  
  
  
"That's a pretty odd like" Irons states  
"I'm an odd guy... that's why 'nai adores me" Zan smirks  
  
"Here you go sir" the servant hands the Tobasco to Zan  
"Thanks a lot."  
Anai shakes her head seeing Zan pour the Tobasco sauce on his food and in his coffee and orange juice. "That is just nasty"  
"What can I say..." Zan shrugs  
"Anai why don't you tell us about what you see" Irons suggests taking a sip of his coffee  
"I don't know who's point I ever see it from... its always different."  
"How long has it been going on?" Irons asks  
"As long as I can remember." Anai shrugs "Its just lately they've gotten even more vivid."  
"It must be happening since the blade is now in use by Detective Pezzini." Irons muses  
"That would make sense... the blade needs a person to activate... it interrupts the forces" Zan says  
Irons looks at the young man his eyes narrowed "How do you know about the Witchblade?"  
"I know what 'nai knows." Zan shrugs taking a drink of juice  
Irons looks back at the girl "What is it you see?"  
"Its hard to explain... mostly events. Sometimes its the Wielders death. Other's the Protectors."  
"Protector?" Irons says surprised  
Anai nods  
  
  
"And who is the protector?" Irons demands  
"It changes... sometimes its a priest... a few times its been just some guy... once I think the Protector was a wolf."  
"A wolf?" Irons says incredulously  
"I never know who the Protector is until I see the Wielders reaction."  
"Reaction?" Ian asks then looks down when Irons glares at him  
"If the Wielder dies the Protector usually follows soon after. Its the same if the Protector dies."  
"Anai there is something I want to show you." Irons stands at the same time Ian does also  
  
  
"Ian why don't you show Mr Antar around" Irons suggests  
Ian nods  
"Anai?" Irons gestures to the door  
Anai kisses Zan's cheek then stands following Irons out the door as Zan stands.  
"I will show you around." Ian says  
"Lead the way" Zan says  
Ian leads Zan out of the diningroom "The lab is off limits unless Mr Irons or Dr Immo allows you in there. Mr Irons office above the study is off limits also. If you use the study just stay on the first floor.  
"No prob." Zan says  
*  
Irons leads Anai into the room set aside for Witchblade artifacts "This room has everything to do with the Witchblade."  
Anai looks at the pictures her eyes wide 'I've seen them... all of them.'  
"You are familiar with them?"  
"Joan of Arc... Cleopatra... I've seen them all."  
"And you have been there."  
"In a way."  
"You are quite an interesting young woman." Irons states "The child of the one man to wear the Witchblade with no after-effects." he rubs his hand absently  
"You wore it" Anai says  
"Yes... it was not fond of me."  
"It knows the wearers true intentions. If your intentions weren't pure that is why it rejected you... not just because your a guy"  
"So why did it stay with Ian longer?"  
"I'm not sure... it probably saw him as pure because wearing it wasn't his decision but yours. You wanted it out of power nothing more nothing less"  
"You seem to be a very blunt person"  
Anai shrugs "Mom raised me to tell the truth"  
"And Zan?"  
"Zan does what he wants... he lives his life the way he wants. He protects me... takes care of me." she moves around looking at the paintings  
"And what of your education?"  
"I don't go to school... I spend hours at the library reading and looking up things I'm interested in. That's my schooling. Zan works."  
"Works?"  
"Odd jobs... bouncer, bartending... whatever he wants."  
Irons nods  
"Mr Irons can I ask you something?"  
"What do you want to know?"  
Anai looks at him "Why did you want him to wear the blade?"  
"I had hoped that Ian would be able to control the Witchblade."  
"And weild it for you."  
Irons tilts his head in acknowledgement  
"If your thinking that you can take if from the cop... your wrong... it has bonded to her. It will not activate for anyone other than her."  
  
Outside  
Zan and Ian are standing out on the porch "How long is it going to take your boss to show 'nai whatever he's showing her?"  
"He takes whatever time he wants." Ian replies  
"You are curious about Anai"  
Ian shrugs "She's my daughter"  
"You haven't seen her in what 10 years" Zan says  
"I guess."  
"Fair warning man... mess with 'nai's mind or feelings... you've got yourself an enemy worse than any you've ever had."  
Ian and Zan stare each other down  
Irons and Anai walk outside Anai shakes her head seeing the look on Zan's face "Zannie what have I said about threatening people."  
Zan grins at Anai pulling her into a bear hug "What can I say babe gotta look out for ya."  
Anai leans against Zan looking at her father and Irons as they talk quietly.   
I know.   
"Anai it was a pleasure speaking with you. I wish to extend my offer of you both staying here while we work on your situation." Irons offers  
Anai looks up at Zan   
  
"It would be much easier for figuring out a solution to this problem of yours" Irons says  
  
Anai shrugs "Yeah sure" she turns staring out at the gardens below her mind running over the recent events. "Its up to Zan"  
"Why not... at least there's more people to keep 'nai out of trouble."  
"Good." Irons nods "If you need anything Ian can help you out." Irons gives Ian a sharp look then strides into the mansion.  
  
  
"Enjoy... I'm off to catch some major z's" Zan kisses Anai's head then walks inside   
Anai looks at her father seeing him relax as Irons walks inside. "Its been a while" she says softly  
Ian nods "I last spoke with your mother... on your 11th birthday... after that I had no idea where you were."  
"Around... living with mom's occassional boyfriend. She got married not long after my birthday." she shakes her head "Didn't last though... he hated having me around and when Zan moved in... he hated it more. So he left. Fine with me the guy was a major moron."  
"I wish things had been different for you."  
Anai shrugs "If they had been I never would have met Zan" she tilts her head thoughtfully 'And you never would have fallen in love with the Weilder.'  
"You love him" Ian states  
Anai chuckles "What's not to love... Zan grows on ya after a while. He's done a pretty good job making sure I don't get into trouble." she looks out at the garden "Can I ask you something?"  
"You want to know what happened"  
Anai looks at him "Yeah... I don't really remember much about my sixth birthday... I do remember you two got in a huge argument."  
"He was getting suspicious about where I was disappearing too. I wanted to tell him the truth before he found out some other way... lessen the punishment I guess."  
"Mom didn't want him to know"  
"She made me choose... keep you both alive or tell the truth and risk losing you both."  
"So you left."  
Ian shrugs "She did not want you to grow up like I did. Next thing I knew you were gone. She called me every so often to let me know everything was going well never told me where you were. She asked me not to look for you and I agreed. Thought you both would be better off."  
Anai nods  
*  
Anai glances at her father from the corner of her eye as they walk back towards the mansion. She suddenly stops in her tracks her head beginning to pound her wrist aching.  
Ian sees her act "Are you OK?"  
Anai stares at her wrist almost as though she can see the gauntlet appear on the Weilder's arm. She puts her hands over her ears hearing the buzzing and hissing of the Witchblade the anger and pain of those who had died bellowing in her ears. "Stop stop stop" she mutters her legs giving way she falls to the ground   
Upstairs Zan bolts out of bed hearing the scream of terror and pain ringing through his head   
Out back Ian lifts up the shaking teen hurrying inside just as Zan runs down the stairs.  
"What the hell happened?" Zan demands seeing Anai unconscious  
Ian looks at the young man "I do not know she just collapsed." he continues on his way to the medlab. He enters to find Dr Immo and Irons speaking  
Irons turns around "What happened?"  
Ian sets her on the exam table "She said something about stopping then just collapsed."  
Irons looks at Ian "The Witchblade is in use go see why."  
Ian looks at Anai then after a moment nods hurrying out of the room  
Zan touches Anai's arm trying to connect with her he jerks back suddenly as though his arm is on fire.  
Irons watches the young man's reaction thoughtfully 'They are keeping something from me.'  
"Her pulse is skyrocketing" Dr Immo says as she jerks awake her eyes wide  
She seeks out Zan's eyes  
Zan moves closer not touching her knowing her senses are out of control  
"Anai are you OK?" Dr Immo asks reaching out to check her pulse  
Zan grabs the man's wrist "Don't"  
"Mr Antar" Irons begins  
Zan looks at the Doctor "If you touch her when she's like this she's liable to respond... painfully." he lets the doctor's wrist go "She hasn't yet returned from whatever it was she saw."  
"How do you know?" Irons asks  
"I can't feel her." Zan replies moving so he's almost inches from touching her letting her know he's there without touching her.   
After about 15 minutes the doctor and billionaire watch as Anai's breathing returns to normal her eyes refocusing.  
"You OK babe?" After a moment Anai nods holding her arms out to him. Relieved Zan pulls her into a tight hug.  
Anai nuzzles into his neck   
I know   
"Anai what happened?" Irons asks  
Anai shakes her head  
"Give her some time to sort... she'll explain." Zan assures  
Irons nods  
"I'm goin' to take her upstairs" Zan says lifting her up  
  
Somewhere  
Ian sees Sara fighting with a man seeing her being backed into a corner Ian grabs the man slamming him into the wall.  
"Nottingham" she says relieved "what the hell is going on?"  
Ian stares at the man on the ground "He was going to corner you and kill you."  
"Hey" Sara begins to protest then stops seeing the look on his face "Something wrong?"  
"Anai collapsed... I think she felt it."  
"Is she OK?"  
"I do not know. He sent me here to help you."  
"Then go back and see how she is" Sara orders  
Ian nods turning around  
"Hey Nottingham"  
Ian stops looking over his shoulder  
"Thanks" she nods at the guy on the ground  
"Any time Sara" 


	4. Chapters 5 through 7

Chapter 5  
Zan and Anai's room  
Zan looks at Anai curled up on her side her head on his lap. He sighs stroking her hair gently "Its OK 'nai"  
  
I just want it to stop   
  
"That's why we're here babe. Get some rest we'll talk about it later."  
  
Anai looks up at him taking his hand she kisses his wrist I love you Zannie   
  
Zan smiles "I love you too 'nai"  
*  
Ian knocks on the door lightly. A moment later Zan opens the door stepping out into the hall.  
  
"She finally fell asleep."  
  
"What happened?" Ian asks  
  
"I'm not sure... she's barely said two words to me."  
  
"Do you want me to have dinner sent up?" Ian asks  
  
Zan looks at the door thoughtfully "I'm pretty sure I can get her back to normal." he looks back at Ian "You have to understand one thing about Anai... the more you push her the more she'll shut you out. She does things on her own time. You might want to warn your boss because any hint of pushing her and I swear we're so out of here."  
  
Ian stares at the younger man "Anai is my daughter I would never hurt her." Ian says  
  
"And she is my responsibility and I'm not about to lose her like I lost the rest of my family."  
  
  
  
Zan glances at the door again "If she's up for dinner we'll be down."  
  
Ian nods "I will inform Mr Irons." he says turning on his heel.  
  
Zan watches as Ian walks down the hallway then reenters the room. He finds Anai sitting up resting her chin on her knees. "You feeling better?"  
  
  
  
"Sure" he smiles kissing her cheek he goes to the desk in the corner of room he takes out some paper and a pen. He settles beside Anai "Ready?"  
  
Anai nods resting her head on his leg allowing the images to return sending them to Zan so he can write what she saw.  
  
  
7PM  
Irons looks as Zan and Anai enter the room "Glad you could join us." he smiles looking at Anai "I trust you are feeling better"  
  
Anai nods sitting down "Takes a while to process."  
  
"And have you?" Irons asks  
  
"Mmm" Anai nods "The Witchblade is a being... not breathing but a being nonetheless."  
  
"So it feels things" Irons says  
  
"In a way" Anai replies  
  
"Pain?" Irons asks  
  
"Not really pain... more along the idea... it knows what pain is understands it but doesn't feel it the same way." Zan replies  
  
"How do you know that?" Ian asks when Irons glares at him he looks down.  
  
"I feel what 'nai feels" Zan shrugs giving the servant a grin as she sets a bottle of Tobasco sauce before him  
  
"Empathetic?" Irons questions  
  
Anai and Zan look at each other   
  
I know   
  
Irons and Ian watch the silent exchange with interest. 'Its almost as though they speak to each other.'  
  
Ian notices Irons attention 'I better warn them the first chance I get. I do not want him using either of them.'  
  
"Not really... we just kinda know what each other is feeling." Zan shrugs "There's no way to really explain it."  
  
  
  
"Me and 'nai are just on the same wavelength." Zan says with a tilt of his head "Drives people nuts"  
  
"Drove Mom nuts... she thought we shared a brain from the moment she dragged his sorry ass home."  
  
"Hey I resent that" Zan protests   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Freaks people out"  
  
"When we finish each other's sentences." Anai finishes snickering at the look on her father and Irons faces.  
  
"We spend so much time together we just picked up each other's traits." Zan shrugs leaning back twirling a strand of Anai's hair absently watching Ian and Irons as if to dare them to seperate them.  
  
"Well I had a thought earlier... and I hope you two will consider it." Irons takes a sip of coffee watching them both.  
  
"What kind of thought?" Zan asks curiously  
  
"Perhaps you two would like to stay here... indefinately. We can work on this little issue with the Witchblade and Ian I'm sure would like to spend time with Anai."  
  
Ian nods remaining silent his eyes on his daughter  
  
"We'll think about it" Zan replies knowing that they need to discuss it.  
  
"Good." Irons smiles  
  
  
Late that night  
Zan looks at Anai laying beside him. "Babe what are you thinking?" he asks trailing his fingers down her spine  
  
"I don't know." she props her head up on her arms "There's good things about staying here."  
  
"You can get to know your Pops."  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"I don't have to worry about you getting into trouble when I'm not around" he chuckles  
  
"Hey"  
  
"We have help in getting this whole thing figured out."  
  
"Why don't we just go see the others... they might be able to help."  
  
"NO" Zan growls sitting up he runs his fingers through his hair  
  
Anai sighs feeling the anger radiating off his body "Zannie you can't run from them forever." she puts her arms around his upper chest kissing his shoulder. "They are apart of you." she puts her hand over his heart "I know you feel it."  
  
"We were the defects 'nai. They are the rightful heirs"  
  
Anai crawls into his lap "You are apart of them like they are part of you."  
  
"I'm a dupe... the wrong one." he says bitterly  
  
"You may be a dupe but you aren't the wrong one..." she strokes his cheek "You are Zan Antar... no matter what they say as is the other you both are. You are the same... just different."  
  
"I love you 'nai" he whispers   
  
"I love you Zan." she kisses him gently  
  
Zan shifts laying her on the bed.  
  
  
Next morning  
Zan looks at Anai as she dresses  
  
  
  
  
  
Anai looks at him moving into his arms "Well then I guess we're going to stay... for a while at least"  
  
  
Security room  
Ian smiles faintly hearing the words he turns striding to the study he enters standing there waiting for Irons to acknowledge his presence.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"They are staying for a while."  
  
"Good. Find a suitable car for them."  
  
Ian nods  
  
"Oh and Ian... if they are staying... Anai will be attending school"  
  
"Yes sir. And Zan?"  
  
"I will offer to pay for him to attend school and perhaps work at Vorschlag." Irons muses  
  
"And if he wants to continue what he's doing?"  
  
"He is not my responsibility but if either of us were to protest there is no doubt in my mind they would both disappear."  
  
Ian nods turning on his heel he strides out of the study.  
*  
Irons looks up to see Zan and Anai enter the dining room "Ahh good morning. Glad you could join us."  
  
"Daylight is evil" Anai mumbles  
  
Irons smiles slightly "So have you thought about what we discussed last night?"  
  
Zan nods as they sit down "We agreed to stick around for a while."  
  
"Good." Irons nods "Ian"  
  
"The car you can use will be here this afternoon." Ian informs them  
  
"Had an idea that we'd stick around huh" Zan says amused  
  
"Hoping that you would" Irons corrects  
  
  
Midafternoon  
Anai groans carrying up the last of the boxes from their apartment "You know I never realized how much crap we have"  
  
Zan enters with Ian right behind both carrying boxes "Babe most of this is your crap."  
  
Ian notices a stuffed dog on the top of a box. "You still have this" he says amazed picking up the stuffed dog  
  
Anai nods opening a box she watches her father from the corner of her eye "yeah"  
  
"You know you never told me where you got Brownie." Zan says thoughtfully  
  
"I gave it to her the last Christmas I saw her." Ian says absently with a faint smile remembering that day.  
  
// "Anai" Hope calls "sweetie look who's here" she opens the door wider  
  
Anai looks up from her coloring and grins seeing the dark haired man "Daddy" she shrieks jumping up she runs over to him  
  
Ian kneels hugging the pigtailed little girl. "I have missed you Anai" he says softly  
  
Hope smiles at the sight then silently backs out of the room giving the father and daughter time to talk.  
  
"I missed you too Daddy." she says looking at him "Daddy why can't you stay 'ere wif me and Momma?"  
  
Ian looks down "Because I have obligations to someone else"  
  
Sensing his sadness Anai puts her arms around his neck "OK Daddy" she kisses his cheek as she hugs him.  
  
"I have something for you" he says reaching into his overcoat he removes a brown teddy bear. "Merry Christmas Anai."  
  
Anai grins taking the teddy bear she hugs it tight "Thank you Daddy." she kisses his cheek again//  
  
Ian's brought out of his memory by the slight knock at the door of the room. He turns to find the butler Marcus standing there nervously  
  
"He wants to see you in the lab sir."  
  
Ian closes his eyes almost sensing the pain about to come he nods setting the bear back ontop of the box with a quick look at Anai and Zan "He is having guests over for dinner tonight... the proper clothes are in the closet. Make yourself at home but remember what I said. If you need anything Marcus can help you" he walks out of the room closing the door behind him  
  
Anai looks at Zan her body filling with dread   
  
Zan hugs her "How about we go catch some rays" he suggests wanting to get her mind off what's about to occur somewhere in the house.  
  
Anai nods "Give me a sec" she says going through a box she finds a pair of shorts and a tanktop.  
  
"You know we could have gone the short way"  
  
  
  
  
  
Anai quickly changes pulling on a pair of tennis shoes   
  
"Always am babe" he says kissing her shoulder he nuzzles her neck "Smell good" he breathes  
  
"Come on lets go outside."  
  
  
Hour later  
Anai reclines in Zan's embrace as they sit pool-side on the recliner. Her fingers trail over the tattoo on his wrist  
  
"What's going on in that head of yours?" Zan asks softly  
  
Anai tilts her head scrunching up her nose "Nothing much."  
  
"There is always something going on in that head of yours" Zan chuckles hugging her  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Later  
Zan sees Ian walk over to them wearing sunglasses and limping slightly 'Great... now 'nai's going to be upset.'  
  
"Mr Irons wanted me to remind you that dinner guests will be arriving at 6:30 and that dinner is at 7." Ian glances at Zan "You are working tonight?"  
  
"Yeah... I have to be there at 8:30."  
  
Ian nods "I will have the car parked somewhere where you can get it." he looks the two over "And be sure to be dressed appropriately"  
  
"We will" Anai assures giving her father a small smile  
  
Ian smiles slightly then turns on his heel walking away  
  
Zan assures kissing the top of her head  
  
  
  
I know.   
  
  
  
Zan sighs   
  
  
  
"We should head inside and get cleaned up and do some unpacking." Zan says nudging Anai  
  
  
6 PM: Zan and Anai's room  
Zan says looking at his reflection noting the piercings   
  
  
  
"Hell no... I'd feel like I was naked without 'em."  
  
Anai wraps her arms around his neck "Mmm sounds promising." she smiles  
  
Zan swipes his tongue across her lips "Don't tempt me lover."  
  
  
  
he kisses her  
  
Anai moans feeling the stud in his tongue caress the inside of her mouth. "Damn I love that stud."  
  
"Babe I wish you'd reconsider and get your tongue pierced." Zan groans resting his forehead against hers.  
  
"Not my thing Zannie. Besides I have six in my ears and my belly button pierced right now that's enough for me."  
  
  
  
Anai walks out of the bathroom wearing her robe she heads to the closet to remove the dress her father had mentioned.  
  
Zan hugs her from behind   
  
I have three already Zan... where would this fourth go?   
  
Zan licks her ear "With the Z and the crown" he mutters "that marks you as my Queen."  
  
"And this one would be?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
she reluctantly agrees   
  
Zan grins "Whatever my girl wants"  
  
"Can I have..." she trails off allowing the picture to come forth  
  
"If we had more time yes... but unfortunately we don't have much time." he reluctantly pulls away grabbing the dress pants and shirt "Ugh I hate wearing these clothes."  
  
"Yeah well we promised Dad." "Think about poor me... I hate wearing dresses... now put me in a leather skirt" she purrs "and I am happy"  
  
Zan groans visualizing the short skirt "Damn 'nai don't give me that visual... I'll need another shower."  
  
"Mmm I think I'll wear that to the club" Anai muses tossing the skirt on the bed. She puts the dress on the bed heading back into the bathroom to deal with her makeup.  
  
Zan pulls on the dress pants following Anai into the bathroom  
  
"Zannie can you at least switch the eyebrow piercing for the silver bar" Anai requests  
  
  
  
  
  
"Sure babe." Zan pretends to be trying to look for the silver bar while he manipulates it to look like he's actually switching them.  
  
"Thank you" Anai says kissing his cheek she returns to the bedroom  
  
  
  
  
  
Zan finishes with his hair going more subdued then normal on the spikiness. He returns to the bedroom to find Anai slipping into the black calf length silk dress with spaghetti straps "Damn 'nai you look chill"  
  
"Can you..." she requests pulling her hair aside so he can zip her up. "Thanks" she says as he does  
  
Zan watches as she returns to the bathroom he slips on the dark shirt buttoning it up he tucks it in. "I guess I should go without the rings" he says absently rubbing his fingers "Feels weird not wearin' them."  
  
Anai notices the silver ring she had given him sitting on the counter. She smiles picking it up looking at the inscription 'To my King with love A.' she turns walking towards him "Who said you can't wear one"  
  
Zan smiles "Yeah true sweets who said I can't wear one." he takes the ring slipping it onto his right ring finger. "Mmm feels almost normal."  
  
"Why'd you take it off?" she asks lacing their fingers "You rarely ever take that one off."  
  
Zan brings her hand to his lips kissing the ring he hand given her "Thought it would be better... sorry"   
  
"Not jealous babe... besides its not like your going to be far from my sight... so no worries about any chick scoping you out." she kisses him  
  
  
Downstairs: Livingroom  
"Ian go make sure Anai and Zan are dressed suitably." Irons orders as the first guests enter the room. "Jonathon glad you could make it" he smiles greeting his business associate  
  
Ian walks out of the room and up the back stairs  
  
  
Room  
Zan groans hearing footsteps coming down the hall he breaks the kiss "Your Pops is on the way."  
  
Anai smiles "Guess we'll have to finish this later." she goes to the closet searching for the heels as she hears the knock on the door "Its open" she calls  
  
Ian enters "Are you two ready?" he asks noting Zan's slightly subdued appearance  
  
"Ugh I hate dressing up" Zan grumbles  
  
Anai rolls her eyes "Deal with it." she slips on her heels as Zan pulls on the dress shoes.  
  
  
Livingroom  
Irons looks over as Zan and Anai enter with Ian. "Ahh good to see you both on time." he says giving them both the once over.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Come I will introduce you both to our guests." Irons says  
  
  
  
  
  
  
30 mins later: diningroom  
"So Mr Antar what is it you do for a living?" one of the women asks flirtatiously  
  
  
  
Zan gives the woman a smile "I do whatever I feel like doing. Right now I work a couple nights a week as a bartender or a bouncer at a club... depending on what they want me to do."  
  
"And what grade are you in Ms Nottingham?" inquires one of the men politely  
  
"Technically... I'm a sophmore" Anai admits  
  
"What school do you attend?"  
  
"Uh" Anai looks at her father curiously  
  
"Anai will be attending Horace Mann starting Monday" Irons says  
  
"I will?" Anai says  
  
"Yes... I thought Ian told you."  
  
Anai looks at her father from the corner of her eye seeing his slight nod she shrugs "Yeah sure"  
  
"Horace Mann is a great school" one of the women gushes  
  
"Public schools more my thing." Anai shrugs  
  
"Your mother sent you to public school" Irons says aghast  
  
"Some times... others I was homeschooled. I was enrolled at a private school when I was younger but they kicked me out."  
  
"And why was that?" asks one of the men  
  
Anai gives the man a smile noting he was one of the ones who had been checking her out "Corporal punishment... you hit me I hit back... harder."  
  
"You hit the guy with a baseball bat and fractured his knee cap 'nai" Zan reminds  
  
Anai shrugs "Could have done worse to him."  
  
"You definately do not get the temper from Ian" Irons says amused "even as a child he was calm."  
  
  
  
Ian glances at Anai sensing her rising anger  
  
  
  
Anai gives Irons her most charming smile "What can I say... Mom always said I got my temper from her and looks and brains from Dad."   
  
"That you do my dear." Irons smiles  
  
Anai clenches her hand absently almost feeling the glove activate  
  
  
  
Anai stares at her wrist almost seeing the change of the bracelet to the gauntlet.  
  
"Anai?" Ian says softly as Irons speaks with his guests  
  
Anai looks at her father "She's using it right now."  
  
Ian nods standing he goes to Irons side speaking low to his boss.  
  
Irons looks at Anai then nods sending Ian on his way to see what is going on.  
  
"If you will excuse us we need to get going" Zan says standing  
  
"Oh yes you are working tonight" Irons says  
  
Zan nods  
  
"It was nice to meet you all" Anai says standing  
  
"Same here my dear. Mr Antar be careful... she is one great young lady." the eldest man in the room smiles at Anai  
  
Zan grins "Yes sir she is."  
  
  
Upstairs  
"Ugh" Anai groans entering the room she kicks off the heels "Mr Gregory kept staring at me."  
  
"Can you blame him" Zan grins  
  
"No" Anai retorts "but still... I am definately not in the mood to wear that skirt now." she sighs turning so Zan can unzip the dress "What are you going to wear?"  
  
"Camoflague and black shirt."  
  
"Mmm I think I'll wear the leather hip huggers with the white tank." Anai muses taking out the outfit. "I liked Mr Franks though. He seemed like a sweet old guy."  
  
"He took to you pretty quick" Zan chuckles  
  
"What can I say... I can charm all guys." she grins pulling off the panty hose she pulls on the tight leather pants. She grabs a bra from the drawer turning so Zan can hook it. "Thanks" she pulls on the white tank then grabs her boots out of the closet. "Lets get out of here and party."  
  
"Not fair I gotta work" Zan groans tying his own boots  
  
"We can play during break" Anai purrs seductively  
  
"Sounds like fun" he glances at the clock "we have to get going"  
  
Anai nods grabbing her jacket she follows him out of the room.  
  
  
Downstairs  
Ian walks into the foyer as Anai and Zan walk down the stairs laughing. "Cars parked on the side." he informs them  
  
"Night Dad" Anai says over her shoulder as Zan drags her out the door in a hurry.  
  
  
10PM  
Zan looks at the end of the bar at Anai chatting with a group of people. He smiles moving over to the other bartender "I'm goin' to the back to grab a couple bottles of scotch. Keep an eye on her for me" he tilts his head at Anai  
  
"Sure thing man"  
  
Zan nods making his way to the back he finds Ian standing at the door. "Hey man how'd you..."  
  
"Where's Anai?" Ian asks  
  
"Out front why did you come through the back?"  
  
"Strobes... they can cause me to have a seizure." Ian replies with a shrug "I need to speak with you both and away from the mansion is the safest"  
  
"I'll go get her then." Zan says grabbing two bottles of scotch he heads back. A moment later he returns with Anai.  
  
"What's going on?" Anai asks  
  
"You two have to be careful at the house... he has cameras and microphones all over the place. I convinced him to turn them off when you two need privacy."  
  
"Why are you telling us?" Zan asks  
  
"You two speak to each other... telepathically"  
  
"We only do when we know we shouldn't say certain things we're thinking" Anai replies  
  
"Like my being Sara's Protector?" Ian asks curiously  
  
Anai nods  
  
"How is it he hasn't figured that one out?" Zan asks  
  
"He does not know that I have some memories of the past." Ian replies  
  
"Like he doesn't know your in love with her." Anai says softly  
  
Ian looks down  
  
Zan kisses her cheek "I better get out there before he gets swamped"  
  
Anai nods once he walks out the room she looks at her father "You love her that's why your being pretty sedate with Irons."  
  
"Why do you say that?"  
  
Anai sits on the couch "Because you want to help her and stayings the one way you know you can help her."  
  
Ian looks at his daughter thoughtfully "Yes there are times I find myself loving her. I should not love her"  
  
"Why not? Love is a normal human feeling."  
  
"I am not free to love." Ian says sadly  
  
"Your feelings are your own Dad... got to realize that Irons can't rule everything in your life. Feelings and thoughts are different from actions and reactions which are taught."  
  
"I wish I could believe that" Ian says moving towards the door "The number to my phone is already programmed in the phone in the car. Call me if you need anything."  
  
"Going to see the Weilder?"  
  
Ian pauses "It is my job to watch out for her."  
  
"Good night Dad"  
  
"Good night" Ian says walking out of the building.  
  
  
Dawn  
"Good night" Zan calls as he and Anai walk out the back door.   
  
Anai yawns  
  
"Tired babe?"  
  
"A little."  
  
"We're goin' ta have ta get ya on a normal schedule since you start school on Monday." he smirks  
  
"Kiss my ass" Anai snarls  
  
"Mmm I will."  
  
"Pervert"  
  
"Of course" he smirks  
  
  
20 mins later  
Zan pulls the car to a stop infront of the mansion glancing over he finds Anai fast asleep in her seat. Zan smiles turning off the engine he gets out of the car going around he opens the passenger door unbuckling Anai he picks her up. As he walks up the stairs the door is opened by Ian. "Your up early." he remarks softly  
  
"If I had been to bed" Ian replies  
  
"I'll move the car after I put her down."  
  
"I will move you both need to get some sleep."  
  
"You sure? I can do it"  
  
Ian tilts his head towards the stairs  
  
"Thanks." Zan carries Anai up the stairs to the bedroom.  
  
  
Chapter 6  
Noon  
Anai and Zan groan as the shades are opened "Sleeping" Anai growls  
  
"It is noon" Ian says  
  
Zan pulls the covers over his head  
  
"But Daadd" Anai groans "We're tired."  
  
"Irons would like to start your lessons."  
  
"Lessons?" Anai asks sleepily  
  
"Come on get up."  
  
"Tired" Zan groans  
  
"You get to sleep" Anai grumbles  
  
"Be downstairs in the study in ten minutes."  
  
"Can you at least make sure there's coffee." she winces "And aspirin"  
  
Ian smiles nodding "There is." he goes to the door "Zan you can join us if you want."  
  
"Hell no I'm catchin' my z's. Close the damn curtains" he mutters pulling the pillow over his head  
  
Ian walks out of the room as Anai gets out of bed grabbing a pair of jeans off the floor. "I hate daylight" she grumbles  
  
"So do I close the damn drapes" Zan snaps  
  
Anai rolls her eyes pulling the drapes closed she leans down pulling the pillow off his head she kisses his cheek. "Be downstairs babe."  
  
"Mmm... don't do anything I would do"  
  
"No worries there." she chuckles pulling on her shoes she makes her way out of the bedroom heading down the stairs.  
  
Sensing Anai's entrance Irons looks up "Anai are you ready to start work?"  
  
Anai looks at the man her eyes narrowed "Do you have to be so cheerful." she grumbles  
  
Irons chuckles gesturing to the couch  
  
Anai sits down with a groan "Its too early to be up."  
  
"Yes well it is noon. If you had not spent the whole night out." he looks at her "And sober."  
  
"Hey I am sober" Anai protests "just hungover... slightly"  
  
Ian hands her a cup of coffee and a couple aspirin.  
  
"Least its not Zan who had a few drinks" Anai chuckles downing the aspirin. "he's funny when he's drinking"  
  
"Why don't you tell me what you remember from these... episodes" Irons suggests  
  
"Uh OK"  
  
  
2 hours later  
"Uh your frying my memory." Anai groans flopping on her back she stares up at the ceiling.  
  
"Yes well this is important" Irons says pacing as he looks at his pocket watch.  
  
Anai sits up going into the splits she leans forward on her hands steadying herself she moves herself into a handstand. "I'm a kid... my mind can only handle oh so much information."  
  
"You are more than just a kid" Irons insists "you have a gift."  
  
Anai flips to her feet staring at the man "A gift?! Please it interferes with my life. I'm a kid who does stupid things. And this kid is going to take a break and make out with her boyfriend."  
  
Ian watches slightly amused as Anai stares down Irons 'She is a child... my child and she seems to be charming Irons.'  
  
After a moment of a staring contest Irons throws up his hands obviously annoyed muttering about damn teenagers.  
  
Anai snickers "Learning the first lesson I see."  
  
Irons looks at her "And what is that?"  
  
Anai looks at him with a straight face "Don't get in the way of teenagers and hormones." she turns on her heel walking out of the study "Later" she throws over her shoulder  
  
Irons shakes his head "That child of yours is infuriating."  
  
"She is a child sir. She is not use to being told what to do." Ian says his eyes on the floor  
  
"She would be if you brought her here when she was born" Irons yells  
  
Ian silently stands there listening as Irons rants.  
  
  
Monday  
Anai groans hearing the alarm clock beep. "Shut up" she growls reaching out to hit the alarm clock she smacks Zan.  
  
"Ow" Zan grunts  
  
"Turn the damn thing off" Anai snarls pulling the pillow over her head the next moment there's a thud then silence. Still half asleep she curls against Zan allowing her mind to drift back to nothing. A few minutes later she hears a knock at the door  
  
Ian shakes his head 'She's probably sleeping'  
  
Anai groans "Go way" she mumbles against Zan's chest  
  
After a moment Ian unlocks the door to find Anai and Zan fast asleep in the bed clothes strewn about. He shakes his head going to the window he opens the drapes "Anai get up"  
  
Anai groans blinking sleepily "I'm sleeping"  
  
"We have to be at the school in an hour and a half." Ian turns around striding out of the room "We leave in an hour. Your uniform is in the closet." he calls over his shoulder as he closes the door.  
  
"Damn it he had to pick a school with a uniform." Anai groans rolling out of bed naked she walks into the bathroom  
  
Zan groans watching her "You know most guys have fantasies about their girlfriends wearing uniforms like yours."  
  
Anai looks back at him "Yes well most guys couldn't get me in bed."  
  
"Oh good point."  
  
"Now are you going to lay there and fantasize that I'm in the uniform or are you going to join me in the shower?"  
  
"Hell yeah" Zan jumps out of bed following her into the bathroom  
  
45 mins later  
  
"Ugh I look like a freak."  
  
Zan chuckles hearing the comment "Come on babe you never look like a freak. I'm the freak in this relationship."  
  
Anai walks out of the bathroom scowling  
  
Zan grins "Lookin' hot babe" he says taking in the pleated skirt ending just before her knees, white dress shirt and black blazer with black shoes. "Damn"  
  
Anai grabs a pillow hitting him in the face "Kiss my ass"  
  
"OK" Zan grins  
  
"Zan don't. I have to get downstairs." she grabs her backpack "You coming down for breakfast?"  
  
"No... goin' back to sleep." he rolls over pulling the pillow over his head "Have fun at school"  
  
"Yeah right" she pulls the pillow off his head kissing his neck "Later"  
  
Zan grunts in response as Anai walks out of the bedroom  
  
Anai makes her way down to the diningroom to find Irons reading at the table. "Morning" she grunts  
  
Irons looks up "Good morning. I take it Zan will not be joining us for breakfast."  
  
"Nope"  
  
Ian enters the diningroom to find Anai sitting at the table drinking coffee. He gives her a small smile  
  
"I hate Mondays" Anai groans "I hate uniforms... I feel like a freak."  
  
"It is just a uniform." Irons replies "You look very nice... respectable"  
  
Anai snickers "Respectable? Gee I never planned that look."  
  
Irons glances at his watch "We should get going. You do not want to be late for your first day of school"  
  
"Yes we don't want that." Anai says sarcastically as she grabs an apple she grabs her back pack following Irons out of the mansion.  
  
  
20 mins later  
Anai sighs "Do I have to go here?" she asks her father under her breath  
  
"Yesh" Ian replies  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because it is safe and a good school."  
  
"But Dad" she whines "this is totally not my style." she says crossing her arms over her chest.  
  
"Do not argue with your father" Irons replies  
  
"Bite me" Anai growls annoyed  
  
Ian touches her shoulder when she looks at him he shakes his head  
  
"So sue me I'm not a morning person"  
  
"The headmaster is ready to see you Mr Irons." the secretary says  
  
The three follow her back to a large handsomely furnished office to find a grey haired man standing behind the desk  
  
"Mr Irons it is a pleasure to meet you. I'm Headmaster Thomas."  
  
Irons shakes the man's hand "Nice to meet you. This is my bodyguard Ian Nottingham and his daughter Anai."  
  
Ian nods remaining silent as he stands behind Irons.  
  
"Ms Nottingham I hope that you will enjoy Horace Mann. We have a fine academic education and extracurricular activities."  
  
"Yeah sure."  
  
Headmaster Thomas takes out a packet "Here is the Handbook all the rules are in here. We are very strict on the dress code and tardiness. There is no smoking or drinking. The inappropriate language is to be kept to a minimum. Violence is automatic expultion as is cheating."  
  
"I am sure Anai will be on her best behavior." Irons assures  
  
"Yeah whatever you say" Anai says impatiently  
  
"Yes well students meet twice a month with their guidance counselors and twice a semester they are required to meet with the school psychiatrist."  
  
"Great sounds like fun" Anai says sarcastically "More people thinking I'm insane."  
  
Headmaster just looks at the teen "The secretary will give you your books and schedule. Class starts in 20 minutes."  
  
Irons stands "We need to get going Ian. I have a meeting in 40 minutes."  
  
Ian nods  
  
Anai stands "Off to the world of fun" she mutters  
  
"Ms Nottingham welcome to Horace Mann."  
  
Anai waves it off grabbing her backpack she follows them out the door "Uh care to tell me who's picking me up after school?"  
  
"If I do not then Zan will"  
  
"Gottcha." Anai nods  
  
"Ian" Irons says impatiently  
  
Giving Anai a slight smile Ian turns on his heel following Irons  
  
Anai shakes her head 'Dad gets jerked around like a puppydog.'  
  
"Ms Nottingham" the secretary says  
  
Anai turns around "Yes?"  
  
"This is Celeste Banner she will be your student guide."  
Anai notices the redhaired girl standing there with a shy uncertain smile on her face and nods "I'm Anai"  
  
"Celeste" she smiles  
  
"Ms Nottingham here are your books and your schedule and your locker combination. During lunch you can have your picture taken for your student ID."  
  
Anai nods putting the books in the pack she looks at Celeste "So you like this place?"  
  
Celeste shrugs "Its fine."  
  
"How long have you been here?" Anai asks as they walk out of the office  
  
"Since first grade" Celeste says shyly  
  
"Ah long time." Anai chuckles  
  
"Lived in New York long?"  
  
"Yeah three four years."  
  
"What's your locker number?" Celeste asks  
  
"Uh" Anai looks at the piece of paper "223"  
  
"All sophmore lockers are in the sophmore hall. This is the freshmen and main hall." Celeste says "Sophmore hall is the next hall over."  
  
" 'kay. Library?"  
  
"In the back of this building along with the media center and art rooms."  
  
Anai nods  
  
"We have the same schedule so I can show you around."  
  
"Sounds good."  
  
  
Lunchtime  
Anai smiles at her new friend across the table "So what's good about this place?"  
  
"Oh the teachers are nice. Pretty good after school activities." Celeste shrugs "Have you decided if your doing and afterschool activity?"  
  
Anai shrugs "Not sure. I have a bunch of things going on outside of school."  
  
"Boyfriend?" Celeste asks curiously  
  
Anai grins "Yeah. You?"  
  
Celeste looks down "No... guys see me as their little sister or tutor. They aren't attracted to me." she shrugs  
  
"Don't believe that. You just need to find a guy who is outside this world." she tilts her head  
  
"Yes well this world is all I know."  
  
"Mmm you'll have to come with me and Zan when we go clubbin' one night." Anai suggests  
  
"Clubbing? I don't know... my parents wouldn't allow that."  
  
"One thing I've learned... what people don't know can't hurt them"  
  
"Your parents allow you to go out to clubs?"  
  
"My Mom's dead and my Dad... he's a different story."  
  
"Zan's your boyfriend" Celeste says  
  
Anai nods  
  
"What's he like?"  
  
"Interesting... to say the least." she chuckles  
  
"Lunch is almost over." Celeste remarks  
  
  
3PM  
Anai smiles feeling the familiar presence coming closer. She opens her locker shoving in a couple books she sighs happily as she feels arms wrap around her waist.  
  
Zan leans down kissing Anai's neck "I missed you."  
  
Anai turns around her arms going around his neck "I missed you too" she smiles "I thought Dad was picking me up."  
  
"Mmm he called told me to pick you up." he leans down kissing her passionately "So what do you want to do?"  
  
"I've got some homework to do but otherwise." she shrugs  
  
"You ready to go sweets?"  
  
"Did you bring a change of clothes for me?"  
  
"In the car." Zan replies  
  
"Well then lets get out of here lover" she kisses him bruisingly then pulls back slamming her locker shut.  
  
"How was school?" Zan asks picking up her backpack  
  
"Long" she sighs "I can't wait to get out of these clothes"  
  
I can't wait to get you out of them   
  
Anai rolls her eyes  
  
"The guys are hangin' out at the club wanna go there?"  
  
"Sure"  
  
"What do you think of this place babe?" Zan asks putting his arm around her shoulders he leads her through the crowd  
  
"The girl Celeste who showed me arounds pretty nice. The teachers aren't too bad. The students though... that will take a while."  
  
"It'll work out babe" Zan says kissing her temple  
  
"Lets hope so" Anai sighs  
  
  
That night  
Ian knocks on Anai and Zan's door  
  
"Its open" Anai yells  
  
Ian opens the door to find Anai sprawled on the bed books surrounding her. "Studying?"  
  
"Somewhat." she sets the book aside "So what's goin' on?"  
  
"How was school?" Ian asks going to the window he looks out  
  
"Same as it always is... long, boring filled with useless facts and people."  
  
"Education is important." Ian says  
  
"Yeah but do they have to make it so boring" she groans  
  
"Where is Zan?"  
  
"Hanging out with some friends. He won't be back tonight he's just going to crash at some friends place. He's working days for the rest of the week doing inventory and cleanup. He thought he'd hang out with his friends tonight. Can you drop me off at school tomorrow?"  
  
"That is not a problem." Ian replies "He will be picking you up after school?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Have you had dinner?"  
  
"No been busy studying since I got in." she shrugs  
  
"I will have the kitchen send something up for you." Ian says going to the door  
  
As he opens the door Anai speaks "Hey Dad"  
  
Ian glances at her over his shoulder  
  
Anai grins "Thanks"  
  
Ian nods "I will have them send something up right away." he says walking out of the bedroom.  
  
Anai groans turning back to the work before "OK study time."  
  
  
Chapter 7  
Month later  
Anai shoves the book off the bed with a growl  
  
"What's wrong babe?" Zan asks  
  
Anai groans rubbing the back of her neck "Bad feelings"  
  
"What kind?"  
  
Anai crawls onto his lap snuggling close "Not really sure... just this feeling that everything is about to change."  
  
"How so?"  
  
"Not sure." she shakes her head "Lets go do something"  
  
"What do you want to do?"  
  
"I'm not sure... I'm bored with studying I need to get out for a while."  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Let me change and we'll go" she kisses him then crawls off his lap going to the closet.  
  
Zan sits on the bed trying to come up with an idea of what they can do he grins. 'I know.'  
  
  
20 mins later  
  
"So where do you want to go?" Zan asks  
  
"Anywhere as long as your there."  
  
"Not goin' anywhere babe." he assures squeezing her thigh  
  
"Good." she says relieved  
  
  
20 mins later  
Zan pulls the car into a parking lot  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"You'll see. Come on"  
  
Anai gets out of the car following him down the street "Zan?" she looks around as they near a building on the waterfront.  
  
"Come on climb up" Zan pulls the ladder down  
  
"Where too?"  
  
"The roof keep goin'"  
  
Anai climbs up stepping onto the roof she looks around as Zan follows her "So?"  
  
Zan smiles "The stars are bright up this high"  
  
"Yes" they settle on the rooftop snuggled in each other's arms. "Zan are we always going to be OK"  
  
"Why are you thinking about this babe?" he asks  
  
Anai turns kissing his jaw then settles back staring at stars "So many things have changed so fast" she chews on her lip "I don't want things between us to change."  
  
"Why would they?"  
  
"I don't know." she sighs "I just don't want to loose you Zan."  
  
" 'nai turn around."  
  
Anai shifts so she's facing him "I'm scared Zan"  
  
"Of what?"  
  
"I just have this feeling that everything is going to crash down around me. Like I'm about to lose everything that matters to me."  
  
"Don't worry 'bout it sweets. We'll be fine. I love you Anai. You are the most important person in my life." he trails his fingers over her inner thigh where the tattoo he had placed is. "This is my mark... you are my mate, my life... my Queen." he takes her face between his hands kissing her forehead "Nothing will seperate us 'nai. I promise we'll be fine."  
  
Anai lifts her hand to his face "I love you Zan." she rests her head on his shoulder  
  
"Everything will be fine my sweet, I promise" he hugs her tight  
  
"Don't leave me Zan"  
  
"I won't."  
  
  
A month later  
Zan watches Anai from the door of the study as she sits on the couch reading. 'She seems so tired... lost.'  
  
"Zan?" Ian asks softly  
  
Zan glances at Ian then back at Anai "There are few times I have ever seen her so... lost... so sad. When Hope died I had to drag her away. She has that look."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I don't know. She hasn't been sleeping."  
  
"Nightmares?"  
  
Zan nods "But they have nothing to do with the Witchblade." he sighs "I wish Lonnie was here."  
  
"Lonnie?"  
  
"My sister" he says bitterly "this is her type of thing."  
  
"Where is she?" Ian asks curiously  
  
"I don't care where she is. All I know is she is not going anywhere near 'nai... not without killing me... for real."  
  
Anai slams the book shut closing her eyes she takes a deep breath  
  
  
  
  
  
"Dinner's ready Anai" Ian calls  
  
Anai looks over to see her father and Zan standing in the doorway watching her. "What's with the look?"  
  
"Nothing sweets" Zan grins "you hungry?"  
  
"Yeah sure" she stands joining them they head into the dinner room.  
  
  
20 mins later  
Zan starts  
  
"You OK?" Anai asks seeing the look on his face  
  
"I'm not sure... I have this weird feeling that..." he shakes his head "That's impossible." he mutters  
  
"Mr Irons Detective Pezzini is here" Marcus says entering the room  
  
"Send her in." Irons says  
  
Marcus nods moving out of the room  
  
A moment later Sara Pezzini enters looking annoyed.  
  
"Ah Detective Pezzini what a pleasure what can I do for you this time? I know it does not concern Ian's... activities."  
  
"No this has to do with Zan." she looks at the younger man her eyes boring into his "What are you?" she asks  
  
"What do you mean?" Zan replies  
  
"I met someone today... someone you know."  
  
"Yeah so I know a lot of people." Zan shrugs  
  
"Why did I see two of you?" Sara demands  
  
Zan stands watching the cop warily "Don't know what your talking about."  
  
"You can come in" Sara says over her shoulder  
  
Zan stands there watching as a small blond enter the diningroom "Ava?"  
  
"Zan" the blond says her eyes wide she grins  
  
Zan laughs sweeping the small blond into a hug "Good to see you Ava"  
  
"I thought you were dead Zan" Ava says steps back looking up at him with a grin  
  
"You didn't stick around to find out." Zan shrugs he frowns "Ava what's wrong with you?"  
  
"Nothin' Zan. I'm fine."  
  
"Zan?" Anai says lifting her brow  
  
Zan turns around "This is Ava."  
  
Anai grins "Good to meet you. Zan's told me a lot about you." she stands the two shake hands  
  
Ava stares at her then looks at Zan "You're like the other one"  
  
Zan shrugs "What can I say... never was like you and the others."  
  
Ava smiles "No Zan you never were."  
  
"No bad feelins'?" Zan asks  
  
"Never Zan. After all we're here not there. We always looked out for each other Zan. We live our own lives... destiny always can be changed"  
  
"Yeah we have." he smiles  
  
"What is going on?" Sara demands "When I touched her I saw things"  
  
"It was an accident Zan" Ava says panicked "I didn't know."  
  
"Its fine."  
  
"What did you see?" Irons asks  
  
"Four kids... then four more... identical."  
  
Zan looks at Ava concerned "Ava something wrong?" he asks concerned  
  
Ava looks at the floor "Nothing Zan"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Why don't you and Ava join us for dinner" Irons suggests  
  
"Ava don't lie to me." Zan says his voice taking on a new tone a tone no one in the room had ever heard. "You aren't telling me something."  
  
Ava stares at the floor "I'm fine Zan just a little wired."  
  
Zan rubs the back of his neck "Fine we'll discuss it later."  
  
Ava nods  
  
"Want to tell me what I saw?" Sara demands  
  
"Doesn't concern you." Zan replies his voice holding no room for argument  
  
Ava and Anai look at each other knowing the tone knowing that anyone who argues with 'the King' tone will piss him off.  
  
Irons eyes narrow at the tone 'Interesting'  
  
"Know where to find me when you want to explain." Sara walks out  
  
Anai glances at Zan's watch "Your gonna be late." she remarks  
  
"Damn" he mutters "Ava" he tilts his head towards the door "We'll talk while I'm workin'"  
  
"Sure" Ava replies "nice to meet you." she says to the others following Zan out the door  
  
"Not going with them?" Irons asks tilting his head at Anai  
  
"Can't. Too much homework." Anai heads towards the door "Besides Zan and Ava have a lot to catch up on."  
  
'I bet' Irons looks at Ian "Go keep an eye on Detective Pezzini."  
  
Ian nods walking out of the room  
  
  
Few hours later: Club  
Zan and Ava find themselves in the back room talking during his break "Ava you OK?" Zan asks  
  
Ava nods glancing at him "You love her"  
  
"Yeah I do." he smiles fondly  
  
"She knows... about what we are"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"So who're the people you live with?" Ava asks curiously  
  
"Ian is her father. He works for Irons as his bodyguard."  
  
"Do they know?"  
  
Zan shakes his head "I think they have a hint something is different about me but I haven't told them. I don't trust Irons."  
  
"And Ian?"  
  
Zan shrugs "Haven't figured him out yet but I think I do. I don't think he'd do anything to hurt Anai."  
  
"He seems... sad." Ava frowns "and hurting."  
  
"You have a place to stay Ava? I'd say you could stay at the mansion but I think its safer if you stay somewhere else."  
  
"I'll find a place don't worry."  
  
"Let me know where you are. And be careful."  
  
"Don't worry about me Zan. I've been on my own for a while."  
  
"I have to worry about you Ava. I'm the King."  
  
Ava rolls her eyes "So tell me about Anai"  
  
Zan smiles at his loves name "She's herself."  
  
  
Dawn: Anai and Zan's room  
Zan enters the bedroom to find Anai curled up fast asleep in the middle of their bed. He strips down to his boxers sitting on the edge of the bed he smoothes her hair back.  
  
"Zan" she sighs in her sleep with a small smile  
  
Zan kisses her cheek then curls his body around hers drifting off to sleep with his love in his arms.  
  
  
Couple hours later  
Anai yawns walking out of the bathroom to find Zan sprawled on his stomach. She smiles sitting on the edge of the bed she kisses his cheek "Zan" she says softly  
  
"Mmm" Zan groans "too early come back to bed." he snakes his arm around her waist  
  
"I can't I have school."  
  
"Want me to take you?"  
  
"Dad said he'd drop me off. Pick me up?"  
  
"Mmm" he nods sleepily.  
  
"Where's Ava?"  
  
"Crashin' with a friend."  
  
"What did she tell you?"  
  
"Not much. I'm going to see her later."  
  
Anai nods kissing his cheek "I gotta go."  
  
"I'll pick you up after school." Zan promises  
  
"What are you doing today?"  
  
"I asked Irons if I could help the gardner out. Give me some exercise and something to do when I'm not working."  
  
"M'kay. Just be careful" she stands grabbing her backpack off the floor "Later" she says walking out of the room  
  
  
2 hours later: Anai's locker  
"Hey" Celeste greets "how's it going?"  
  
"Good. You?"  
  
"Ugh don't go there. So how's Zan?"  
  
"An old friend of his showed up."  
  
"Ex-girlfriend?"  
  
"Kinda. More like his childhood sweetheart."  
  
"Jealous?" Celeste asks  
  
"No. He loves me."  
  
"I'd be jealous. Zan is gorgeous." Celeste says blushing  
  
"Yeah he is. Won't argue with that. We better get to class." Anai picks up her backpack and grabs her books.  
  
  
Afternoon  
Anai grins seeing Zan leaning against her locker. "Zan" she says happily throwing her arms around his neck  
  
Zan grins kissing her "I missed you" he says smoothing her hair out of her face  
  
"I missed you too. Where's Ava?"  
  
"I came to pick you up. Thought we could go hang out with Ava for a while."  
  
"Sounds good. But first I have to get my books for homework." she starts to spin the combination when Zan grabs her hand. "Zan"  
  
Zan looks around not seeing anyone watching he waves his hand over the lock. "Takes too long." he shrugs  
  
"Thanks" Anai grins opening the locker she scans through her books. "How was your day?"  
  
"Fine." Zan replies leaning down he kisses her neck.  
  
"Zan stop. I'll get into trouble." she chastises squirming  
  
"You used to like trouble."  
  
"Oh I do. I'm just trying to be good." she says grinning at him over her shoulder. She grabs a couple books shoving them in her backpack  
  
"Miss Nottingham"  
'Great.' Anai turns around to find a teacher staring at her disapprovingly "Yes Mr Jones?"  
  
"You know the school rules on public affections."  
  
"Sorry sir its my fault" Zan says apologetically  
  
"You don't go to school here." the teacher remarks looking Zan over  
  
"No sir. I came to pick Anai up."  
  
"Very well. We do not allow people other than family members on campus."  
  
"Zan picks me up after school. My Dad and Mr Irons both know about it." Anai assures "You can call them if you like"  
  
Mr Jones flinches at the idea of speaking to the dark haired man he had briefly met during parent teacher conferences. "Uh that is all right. Just do not spend school hours on campus."  
  
"I don't sir. I just drop her off sometimes and pick her up. Its easier to come wait for Anai at her locker than have her look for me."  
  
"Fine. Just tone the public displays down" the man says turning on his heel he walks away  
  
Anai snickers "Did you see the look on his face when I suggested he call Dad and ask him about you."  
  
Zan chuckles "He looked kinda freaked."  
  
"I wish people weren't so scared of Dad."  
  
"Yeah well your Pops can scare people."  
  
"Not his fault."  
  
"I know that, you know that but the rest of the world doesn't." Zan leads her out of the school "There's nothing we can do to change that."  
  
"I know." she sighs as they near the car she tosses her backpack in the backseat her arms going to his neck she pulls his head down for a passionate kiss biting on his lower lip.  
  
Zan growls "Babe"  
  
Anai grins "You know we could go play."  
  
"Told Ava we'd stop by."  
  
"Oh fine."  
  
"I'll make it up to you tonight." he promises  
  
"You better."  
  
"Oh I will" he assures  
  
  
Late that night  
Anai runs her fingernails down Zan's neck I hate not being together. It hurts   
  
Zan lifts his head from her shoulder I know the feeling. he kisses her forehead. "I love you 'nai."  
  
Anai smiles her fingers trailing over his face "I love you too Zan"  
  
"Anai are you OK with Ava being back?"  
  
"I'm fine with it. I know how important she is to you."  
  
Zan lifts his brow "Not jealous? Normally you get jealous when I talk to women."  
  
Anai glares at him "Should I be?"  
  
"No. I'm just sayin' normally you get pissed off."  
  
"I'm fine with Ava. I like her."  
  
"So your cool with me an' Ava hangin' out?"  
"Yes" she assures kissing his forehead. I love you my King.  
  
Zan grins   
  
Anai pulls his head down kissing him bruisingly.  
  
TBC.... 


	5. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
4 months later  
'Zan's been gone for almost three months. He went back to Antar. God I miss him so much. He promised me that he'd return. I can still feel him in the back of my head at times. Maybe its because his double is still here.  
  
My life is so empty without him. Its like I can feel myself dying every second I can't feel him.  
  
Recap time: Brody otherwise known as Larek Zan's childhood friend from Antar appeared. Said there was a Summit planned in Roswell. Zan wasn't too thrilled on going but he agreed after he learned that Max was planning on bringing the boy home.  
  
The boy... we don't know his name. Tess... Ava's double had to return to Antar not long after she got pregnant by Max- Zan's double. The boy was dying here so the other four were going to return home but they found out Tess had betrayed them not once but twice. She had mindwarped one of their human friends and pretty much fried his brain killing him.  
  
The second betrayal was when she admitted that the reason other then the baby dying that they had to return to Antar was because her protector Nascedo had made a deal with the rebel faction of Khivar... the Royal Four plus the King's heir and she'd be saved the others killed. Max sent her home rather than keep her on Earth for punishment ending their son's life. He didn't want that so he sent Tess home to explain how she screwed up.  
  
Zan agreed to return to Antar to help Tess and the boy. I agreed with him. The other three are more situated in Roswell then Zan is anywhere. As much as I didn't want Zan to leave I knew it had to be done.  
  
I didn't even bother to stay and see him leave. I could feel him leave. I returned to New York and my Daddy.   
  
Zan's disappearance though caused a reaction within my body. Ava and Max came up with the reasoning that my body and mind had become so use to Zan that I was going through withdrawl. Its been two months since that episode'  
  
Anai stares out the window of the bedroom remembering the first few weeks after Zan's disappearance.  
  
//Dr Immo looking over the pale and feverish teen. "If I didn't know any better I would say these symptoms are withdrawal."  
  
"But?" Irons demands  
  
"Her blood is clean... there are no drugs in her system."  
  
"Then sedate her until you can figure it out." Irons orders  
  
Dr Immo glances at Ian as the younger man tries to calm the teen down. "Fine."//  
  
Anai winces at the memory of the needles being inserted in her skin. She shakes her head looking back at her journal she begins to write  
  
'Dad sometimes checks on me at night. Irons hit him a few times for it but after a while he just let Dad alone. He doesn't know I can sense him but I do. He doesn't say he's worried but I can tell he is.'  
  
Anai hears a knock at the door "What?"  
  
The door opens and Ian enters "You are going to be late for school again." he reminds  
  
Anai groans closing her journal she tosses it in her backpack "Where are the car keys?"  
  
Ian holds them out "Here you left them downstairs again."  
  
Anai grabs her uniform blazer making her way out the door she stops to kiss her father's cheek. "Bye"  
  
Ian shakes his head as she rushes down the hallway.  
  
  
Midafternoon: Vorschlag Industries  
Irons grabs the phone as it rings a third time "Yes?"  
  
Ian stands in the corner head bowed  
  
"I will inform him. Thank you for calling." Irons hangs up standing he goes to the window "It seems as though Anai's temper has gotten the better of her."  
  
Ian lifts his head slightly "How so?"  
  
"She beat up one of the seniors at the school. The Headmaster wants to speak with you."  
  
Ian nods  
  
"Go and take care of the situation. Then go keep an eye on fair Sara."  
  
Ian walks out of the room  
  
  
Headmaster's office  
Anai sits on the floor her back against the wall  
  
"Miss Nottingham are you sure you wouldn't rather sit in a chair?" asks the Headmaster concerned by the teen's lack of response. "Miss Nottingham would you like to discuss what's wrong?"  
  
"Mr Nottingham is here" the secretary announces entering the room  
  
"Send him in."  
  
Ian enters the office  
  
"I'll leave you two alone."  
  
As the door closes Ian crouches before Anai "Anai what happened?"  
  
Anai shrugs  
  
Ian sighs "I will go speak to the Headmaster and take you back to the estate."  
  
Anai nods  
  
Ian stands walking out of the office he finds the Headmaster talking with the redheaded friend of Anai's.  
  
"Mr Nottingham Miss Banner was just telling me about what occured."  
  
"Anai and I were walking down the hall and Scott made some remark about Zan and she just turned and decked him."  
  
"So it was not unprovoked." Ian says  
  
"No sir it was totally provoked. Scott and the others have been hassling her all year."  
  
"Hasseling her how?" asks the Headmaster  
  
"Making remarks. Few times touching her."  
  
Ian's eyes narrow at the mention of someone touching his daughter  
  
"Why was this not reported?" demands the Headmaster  
  
"Because Anai had a handle on it. He just went too far with the smart remarks." Celeste answers  
  
Ian looks at the Headmaster "Do you need to speak to her?"  
  
"No. Lets give her a few days. Mr Nottingham your daughter might benefit from some counseling. She's on three day suspension though."  
  
Ian nods turning on his heel he returns to the Headmaster's office "Anai come on."  
  
Anai looks at her father and stands "How much trouble am I in?"  
  
"Three days suspension." Ian replies  
  
Anai nods "I need to grab my books from my locker." she follows her father out to the outer office  
  
  
2 hours later  
Anai curls up on the bed wearing a pair of Zan's boxers and a T-shirt her mind drifting to her love. Silent tears falling as she drifts off to sleep.  
  
  
Evening  
Ian knocks on Anai's door not getting an answer he enters the room to find Anai curled up on the bed. He smiles slightly going over he finds her holding her journal against her chest. Carefully he lifts the journal out of her embrace setting it on the nightstand.  
  
Sensing her father's presence "Hi Daddy" Anai yawns opens her eyes "What time is it?" she asks groggily  
  
"It is 6. I came up to see if you were coming down for dinner."  
  
Anai sits up "Thought Irons has a dinner meeting."  
  
"It was cancelled. Mr Franks had to go out of town last minute."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Dinners in ten." Ian says  
  
"I'll be down in five."  
  
Ian nods walking out of the bedroom  
  
  
10 mins later  
"So Anai what are you plans during your suspension?" Irons asks as the three sit in the diningroom  
  
Anai shrugs looking up from her food "Homework mostly. Don't wanna get too far behind."  
  
"You need to control your anger."  
  
"I control my anger fine." Anai retorts "After all I've put up with the jocks and their annoying jokes since I started school. Big deal I decked one. I could have done worse." she grabs a roll standing "See ya. Don't do anything I would do" she calls hurrying out the door.  
  
"You do realize she does not have her drivers license Ian."  
  
Ian nods "Neither do I." he reminds  
  
"Yes but the way she drives she'll get pulled over."  
  
"I will speak with her about it later."  
  
  
After midnight  
Ava looks at Anai "I don't understand why people drink."  
  
Anai shrugs taking a swig of whiskey "I just do."  
  
"Anai I know you miss him but he'll be back." Ava assures "Zan loves you. I've never seen him smile like he does when your around."  
  
"This isn't about Zan."  
  
"Then why are you on your way to getting totally blasted?"  
  
"Feel like it." Anai replies taking another drink. "Hell I even like the hangover."  
  
"Your Pops isn't going to be happy about this." Ava remarks  
  
"Doesn't know where I am."  
  
"Zan said he lojacked the car."  
  
"Parked the car then walked here." Anai replies "Even if he does find me he most likely won't say anything."  
  
"Ain't much for talking is he."  
  
"No. Probably why we get along so well" she laughs "Besides he's probably keeping an eye on Pezzini."  
  
"Think they'll ever hook up?"  
  
"I wish. I like her. He seems happy after he sees her."  
  
"But it never lasts." Ava says sadly  
  
"No. Irons doesn't like it when anyone's happy. Let alone Dad." Anai swallows another mouthful of whiskey "I wish I could help him."  
  
"He has a destiny Anai. Just like you. Everyone has a destiny. Some good some bad."  
  
"I just don't want Dad's destiny to be destroyed by him."  
  
Ava nods "I know. Like someone once told me 'things turn out the way their meant to.' He'll find his way."  
  
Anai sighs "I know I just hope Irons won't kill him on the way."  
  
  
Dawn  
Ian awakens to the sound of his cellphone ringing. "Yes?"  
  
"This is Ava sorry for calling so early Mr Nottingham but I thought you'd want to know Anai is at my place. You might want to come pick her up she is totally out."  
  
Ian sighs "I will come and get her." he hangs up the phone  
  
  
30 mins later  
Ava opens the door to find Ian standing there "She's on the couch."  
  
Ian enters to find Anai unconscious on the couch "How much did she have to drink?"  
  
"Half a bottle of whiskey. Tried talking her out of it but..." Ava shrugs "She is stubborn."  
  
Ian nods picking Anai up. "Thank you for calling me."  
  
"Thought you'd be worried when you found out she didn't sleep in her bed." Ava says  
  
"Thank you for keeping an eye on her for me."  
  
"She's Zan's girl. I promised him I'd keep an eye on her."  
  
Ian nods  
  
"Tell her I'll call her later."  
  
"I will." Ian replies carrying Anai down to the car  
  
  
20 mins later  
Ian carries Anai up to her bedroom laying her on the bed  
  
Anai stirs awake as she feels her shoes being removed. She sees her father looming over her "Hi Daddy." she slurs  
  
At her childish tone Ian smiles "Go back to sleep." he grabs her stuffed bear off the couch handing it to her.  
  
"Brownie" she says happily hugging the bear "thank you Daddy."  
  
"Go to sleep." he says after a moment he sees Anai fast asleep.  
  
  
Later that morning  
Sara hears a knock on her bedroom window. She turns to find Ian standing there going to the window she opens it "You know that's the first time you've knocked." she says moving aside to let Ian in.  
  
"Hello Sara."  
  
"Social call or does Irons want to see me for some obscure reason."  
  
Ian just stands there  
  
When he doesn't reply Sara looks at him seeing the look on his face "What's with the 'my dogs been shot' look?" she asks  
  
"Other than Anai you are the only person I trust." Ian admits  
  
Hearing his tone Sara frowns "What's wrong?"  
  
"He wants to send her away to school."  
  
Sara's about to reply when the tea-kettle whistles. Sara heads into the kitchen knowing Ian's following "And you don't want to send her away to school."  
  
"No."  
  
"Why does he want to send her away to school?" Sara asks pouring two mugs of tea. She looks at Ian sitting across from her.  
  
"She has been out of control since Zan left."  
  
"They break up?"  
  
Ian shakes his head  
  
"What ever Anai's done can't be as bad as what both of us probably did as teenagers."  
  
"I do not remember much about what I did then."  
  
"She's your typical teenager Ian... no matter the memories she gets from this." she gestures at the Witchblade.  
  
"The school suspended her."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Beating up one of the seniors."  
  
"Why'd she do it?"  
  
"Her friend Celeste said that since Anai started school some of the boys have been bothering her. Since Zan left she's been..."  
  
"Emotional."  
  
Ian shrugs "Lost her temper a few times. Threw a plate at Mr Irons"  
  
"Oh really" Sara says amused  
  
"She's been drinking almost every night that she goes out. She has gotten into a few fights at night."  
  
"She's your daughter Ian not Irons. If you don't want to send her away to school then tell him."  
  
Ian stares into the mug his mind hit with the thoughts of possible punishments he could receive for saying no.  
  
'He's scared of saying no.' "Ian where is Zan? Last time I saw those two they were pretty much attached at the lips."  
  
"Zan had to go home thought it better if Anai stayed here."  
  
"She isn't taking it too well is she."  
  
Ian shakes his head "No. She spends most her time alone or with Ava."  
  
"Ian you have to do what you think is best for Anai. If you think its best for her to go away to school then send her."  
  
"I think I would miss her too much." Ian says his voice soft  
  
Sara takes a sip of tea "How long were you apart?"  
  
"Ten years. Last time I had seen her was on her sixth birthday."  
  
"Well what are you going to do when she goes away to college?" Sara asks with a grin  
  
"Large phone bill and a lot of air miles." Ian says with a faint smile  
  
"I bet." Sara chuckles "Where is Anai?"  
  
"Sleeping through her hangover. I never understood why people drink" Ian says thoughtfully  
  
"Never been drunk?"  
  
Ian shakes his head "Punishment would have been worse then the hangover."  
  
"Well the hangovers a bitch so you lucked out."  
  
Ian notices the clock on the microwave "I better return." he stands giving Sara a small smile "Thank you."  
  
"Any time Nottingham." Sara smiles watching as Ian walks out of the apartment. "Good luck" she whispers  
  
  
That afternoon: Vorschlag Industries  
"Ian have you thought about what we discussed?" Irons asks without looking up from his work.  
  
Ian stands before the desk his head bowed "I did."  
  
"Have you told her yet?"  
  
"I do not want to send her away to school." Ian says dreading his Master's reaction.  
  
Irons stands going around to stand beside Ian "And why is that?"  
  
"She is my daughter and I do not believe it is in her best interest to go away to school."  
  
Irons grabs Ian by his hair "And how do you know what is in her best interest?"  
  
"I kept her away from you for 16 years." Ian retorts wincing as Irons backhands him  
  
"You have been getting quite insolent over the last few months Ian."  
  
Ian stares at the floor "You want to keep track of Anai. Sending her away to school will only result in her running away."  
  
"Then you will just find her." Irons retorts  
  
"I spent ten years looking for her... I never found   
her."  
  
"She's just a kid Ian she would have a hard time hiding on her own."  
  
"She has the same intelligence I did at her age plus her street skills she could hide out anywhere."  
  
"So you are going to defy me over a child?!"  
  
Ian meets Irons gaze "Over my child... yes." he looks back down waiting for the next blow to come. When it doesn't he continues "I would do anything for Anai... even go against you."  
  
"Go." Irons orders  
  
Ian walks out of the office  
  
TBC.... 


End file.
